borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:What is your least favourite legendary weapon type
Now that I have a general Idea of what legendary weapon type's you like now it is time that you see which ones you hate. Like which ones do you get so angry at that you feel like you just wasted an hour of your life to get worse than nothing. For example I despise DALH Wildcats's reason being is that they combine the worst of alot of smg's type the lowish fire rate of a Bruiser,the lowish damage of a stinger smg,and the accuracy of a anarchy(usually alot worse than anarchy's if wildcat has double prefix) infact the only decent quality is the clip size. Don't hate on Dahl's Wildcat :( It's actually pretty good when you're in close combat, or when fighting giant bosses like the Rakk Hive. The one I particularly hate is the Torgue Gasher. 3 shot? For an SMG? Pretty ridiculous if you ask me, although I collect them, since they are, unfortunately, still legendaries. Kokanojo 01:15, May 13, 2010 (UTC) I hate Tediore Equalizers. Tediore is already the $20 hooker of BL weapons, but that revolver just sucks. It's dumbed down damage and comparably poor accuracy/zoom are not worth the ammo regen, not even in the masher or elemental versions. Most 2 shot models have lower damage than some of the 6 bangers. I have found OVER 50 of these in less than 10 hours of gameplay. --I took all the wrong messages away from Fight Club...Rampant Anarchist 01:39, May 13, 2010 (UTC) ^ I agree. It's so annoying seeing the orange trails from Crawmerax and then finding out a good majority of them are Equalizers. Aside from that though, I really hate finding any legendary shotgun that has a special spread pattern. There's so many legendary shotguns and you're telling me there's only a few useful legendaries? Just because so many manufacturers decided it was funny to make spread pattern shotguns instead of anything with a different effect for once. SapphireSoldierForte 01:52, May 13, 2010 (UTC) I actually object. Although I hate Tediore as a whole (stupid game, that is so one of my LEAST favorite manufacturer) I actually have a fairly good Equalizer. 900+ damage, 2 shot with a blade attatchment. I hardly use it, but I keep it around as it's the highest damage revolver I've got, and I enjoy that it looks like a gunblade. I also dislike the Dahl Wildcat, because it is completely useless to my play style, and is so unflexible. The special spread shotguns SapphireSoldierForte mentioned are also a bit annoying as well. ~FooManShu Yea in particular the Hydra Shotgun is really bad. In fact it is so bad it is actually better in the holy crap it shoots rocket form.----Wesker-- 02:07, May 13, 2010 (UTC) I really hate the Raven, maybe it's because I use the hunter but it shoots 2 extra bullets? Thats more of a glitch than an attribute. I mean it still does bad damage (most of the time) and it burns out the clip faster, but then again maybe I should find a good and use it on my soldier. I too hate the equalizer.--Ace Of Spades 03:14, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Ugh, I can't stand the hydra/crux shotguns anymore, that damn spread shot is simply aggravating. My vote for worst special effect would have to be the nidhogg though, the rotating rocket that shoots out more rockets as it flies... Cool idea? Yes. Useful in action? Not a freakin chance. AZS Boggs 03:25, May 13, 2010 (UTC) First and foremost AZS I think you may be talking about the mongol since the nidhogg after a set distance explodes and launches Rockets in sort of a mirv like fashion but the mongol shoots out more rockets as it flies(also uses 3 rounds per shot). Also unlike the nidhogg which can reach into the mid 3000's for damage(each of the nine rockets it fires can hit around that amount of damage) the mongol on the other hand tends to have damage only in the mid 1000's. Also to guy the who say's the raven is the worst I find them alright but I'm not going to go out of my way to find them since they are decent put I prefer the machine gun line of assault rifles(bastards,serpens,and ogres beat ravens any day)----Wesker-- 03:48, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks wesker, you're right I was describing the mongol, not the nidhogg, thanks for the correction :). I'd have to agree with you too, while the burst fire combat rifles aren't by any means terrible, i'm much more a fan of assult rifles, though I actually really don't like the serpens for some reason... AZS Boggs 05:20, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Yea I tend to shy away from really low velocity weapons like the serpens,stalker,tsunami,stompers,and torments.----Wesker-- 05:29, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Same here, if i'm trying to reach out and touch somebody, i'm not trying to waste any time gettin there! (no double entendre intended) AZS Boggs 07:17, May 13, 2010 (UTC) I generally hate almost any weapons made by Tediore since other than reload speed and ammo regen, there is nothing to recommend them. I finally got so frustrated with the subpar Equalizers I was finding that I went into WillowTree and made myself one... and it's still nowhere near as effective as comparable weapons I find. I also agree with everyone who has mentioned the special spread shotguns, although I do like the S%S Crux all the same. I also hate the Vladof Revolution because other than it's 104 round magazine, it generally has nothing to recommend it. Even the magazine is passed up by the Draco an Serpens, which generally have 120 size magazines. --Skeve613 13:21, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Yea I tend to avoid tediore guns unless I absolutely need ammo regen----Wesker-- 13:46, May 13, 2010 (UTC) While i find millions of equalizers i found 2 million shotguns with the holy crap it shoots rockets on it. they are completly useless.they are just sucky rocket launchers with even worse accuracy and rof! oh and to dipute rampant anarchist i have found a few equalizers that are pretty well worth sifting through the millions that you find. Specifically an explosive x4 with 22 regen 2 rof and 90 accuracy with 1300 dmg i use it all the time. i have also found a 403x7 masher equalizer with 19 ammo regen and 80 accuracy. but it is true that the most of them are useless. Alphageek11644 I gotta say, I dont mind the shotguns with strange spread patterns except for the hydra that things gross! But even the Hydra can be used in the right circumstance (think hordes or large groups up close). That being said, here are some of the absolute worst as far as I am concerned, Tediore guardian-really an underpowered CR that regenerates ammo at a horrible rate? Garbage! Firehawk-I'm biased here, I haven't even tried the thing! I figured since I found like 50 of them they can't be that great! The Chopper-Cool gun to play around with and impress people, of course, Practical gun to actually use in combat not even close! That being said as I am writing this I realized I had to stop, as I could go on for awhile! I guess it comes down to playing style and such but I think most of us can agree that the vast majority of "legenderies" are not that great and there are many purples out there that are much more combat effective! Beezyweezy 14:39, May 13, 2010 (UTC)BeezyweezyBeezyweezy 14:39, May 13, 2010 (UTC) I actually found a pretty decent equalizer, its a 186x7 masher with the 6 round chamber, using a ranger mod with critical damage bonus, or a high end gunslinger mod it is pretty deadly from the critical damage or fire rate. And with the ranger mod, the ammo regeneration is good for me, it's true that half the equalizers you find are probably going to be trash, but there are some that you will keep. And with the mongol rocket launcher, I think its place is more where you have high ground firing down on someone, so all of the extra rockets also land in the same spot, besides that it wont be that great. But for the worst legendaries I think the SnS gemini and atlas trolls are pretty bad, not much that you will do with them because they don't have the damage to keep up with some of the machine pistols I got. And I have tested a firehawk out, it is a good weapon, but I had a high rate of fire one with my gunslinger mod, I still think a good hellfire would be better. And spread pattern shotguns? They can be fun, but I already have enough mashers and the eridian thunderstorm I don't need them. Mashed438 Yea I hate the guardian assault rifles. Reason being is that you are lucky to find one with more than 350 damage and they don't even recharge ammo very fast. Only reason why I use one on my Brick is as a last resort weapon for when I am out of rockets,and very low on cr rounds from going berserk to much with the ogre.----Wesker-- 21:54, May 13, 2010 (UTC) I have to agree with a previous poster, the wildcat is garbage, ravens that i have found have been very under powered, until recently all of the equalizers have been crummy, but i did find a good shock one it's card says x2 but it procs every time, I have a wicked blast hammer with a huge mag and a great rof, the gun i got burned the worst on was a Savior, I paid over 3.5 mill for it, and it shoots the spiral style, which is a terrible effect, nothing like not being able hit 10 feet in front of you, i have not found a nidhogg yet, but i love my scoped mongel. xbox GT SinsterNobody @ sinster, i believe the x2 references the radius of the blast. check to see it it says it has a very high elemental chance. The elemental chance modifiers only appear on Maliwan guns, and the Equalizer is a Tediore. Elemental revolvers of any type proc on every shot fired, it is only a question of how strong and what level the proc is - which is affected by the Xelemtanl figure on the item card. Adding to what others have already said, I would like to add the S&S Gemini and Torgue Violator to the list of useless guns; neither has ever given me a single reason to use them. Firehawk is quite good actually because it has x6 Fire not shown on the item card, but a reasonably accurate Hellfire will still outdamage it in most cases by virtue of sheer rate of fire. --Skeve613 16:46, May 14, 2010 (UTC) I had no use for the Vladof Vengence until I used one twice last night to win duels against two people with those obnoxious Rose Omega sheilds. Its amazing how ineffective a six billion shield is when you can bypass it. My least favorite legendary is the Troll. One hp per seconds regen? Maybe this would be a useful weapon on a first playthrough, but as a Crawmax drop the Troll sucks. PS3 --Willp602 17:04, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Isn't any kind of gun more effective when it can bypass shields? For laughs, I created an rather weak but invisible revolver in WillowTree last night and pulled the same trick on a friend of mine after telling him I would defeat him without drawing a gun. --Skeve613 18:26, May 14, 2010 (UTC) the S&S gemini manily the double gemini is the suckest gun ever low fire rate low damgage and suck ass accurcey. its as bad as my spelling and or grammer. I have absolutely no use for the Butcher shotgun... it'd be a beast if it had more projectiles, but 153 X 3 damage? really? what a waste of time. Atlas Hydra; another piece of garbage. I also have to agree... the Gasher is completely useless to me. low accuracy and 3 shot burst? --Jack Monkey Squat 17:25, May 14, 2010 (UTC)